


You Belong (to) With Me

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: “Reiner, please, I’m begging you, it’s not like that! Listen to me!” You scream as tears fall from your eyes. You can feel his grip tightening around your wrist as he drags you to another room.He presses you against the wall, blocking any possibility you have to escape with his body. Reiner quietly leans forward, his warm breath against your ear.“I’ll make you regret this, Y/N”And before panic is even able to set in, he let go of you, pushing your small body against the wall as hard as he possibly can and leaving the room in a rush.You sink to the floor, covering your mouth so no one will hear you cry.“I’m going to die, aren’t I?”TRIGGER WARNINGS: PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, reiner braun x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	You Belong (to) With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! Can I please request for a short fic with reiner? Possibly a yandere one where he's over protective and jealous as hell. *sweats*

Five days have passed since you last saw your boyfriend. It’s unusual for him to be away from you for so long.

You walk around the training grounds, searching for Reiner or even Bert. Asking the other recruits and even the veterans for his whereabouts didn’t bring you any closer to finding him.

“Maybe he went back to his hometown?” You ask yourself, tears in your eyes as you think about his promise to never leave you behind, no matter where he went.

You sit on a small bench by the river, allowing the tears to roll down your face as the sun gently shines upon your head. As you stare at the river, your mind goes back to five days ago.

.

“Hey Y/N, do you have a minute?” You hear Eren’s voice coming closer to you, the poor boy’s face looking as red as an apple, as if he’s been running for at least a few minutes.

“Yeah, are you alright?” You touch his back while he has his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. You can feel Reiner’s eyes on you in the distance. He has his arms crossed around his chest as he leans against a tree, Bertholdt by his side. The taller boy sweats nervously as he tries to calm your boyfriend down. You immediately remove your hand from Eren and you can almost sense an approving smile form on the blonde boy’s face.

“I need you to cover for me. The Commander has given me an order but it’s something I need to do on my own. Could you keep Mikasa away?” Your eyes open wide. You shake your head instantly, not wanting anything to do with it. The last time someone kept Mikasa away from Eren, they ended up in the nurse’s office, with at least a concussion and several of broken bones.

“No, thank you! I would like to keep my body intact if possible!”

He giggles before taking your hand, on his knees he begs you one more time. Your body becomes stiff. From the corner of your eye you can see Reiner’s body language changing. He now stands straight, a frown taking over his features as he watches closely for your next reaction.

“Ok Eren!” You say, quickly removing your hand away from him. Your heart beats twice as fast as before and the bad sensation in the pit of your stomach grows bigger each passing second.

“YES! Y/N YOU ARE THE BEST!” He says before pulling you in for a hug and kissing your left cheek. As soon as he lets you go, Eren runs off trying to avoid Mikasa at all cost. By the time you realize what he had done, you already feel Reiner’s presence behind you.

He grabs your shoulder and you fight the tears that now try to force their way out.

“What the fuck was that, my dear Y/N?” His deep voice bringing goosebumps all over your body. He has always been jealous of other people, especially other boys, but Eren has a special way of making him mad. “You know I don’t like it when you talk to him.”

His other hand tucks some of your hair behind your ear. You try to speak but your voice dies in your throat before it even has a chance to come out. You move your lips, quietly: “Reiner, please..”

“You belong to me.” He says as he grabs your right wrist and drags you out of there.

.

You spend all day searching for him, but no matter how hard you try, he is nowhere to be found.

Once you decide to call it a day, you make your way towards the showers.

As the water touches your skin, you try to focus your mind on something else but as the soap slides around your skin, the marks he left on you are still visible. Now small bruises all over your ribs and your arms, from times where you disobeyed him, either by talking to someone else or simply not understanding one of his orders.

You hear the door opening but as you look around there’s no one there. Your heart beats faster now as you try to finish your shower quickly so you can get out of there. You hear the window breaking.

“Who’s there?” You ask as your voice shakes, but deep down you already know who it is.

You look behind you and wearing all black clothes, there he is. The buff, blonde boy you’ve been looking for. Your hands shake as you try to reach for him.

“Reiner… I missed you.”

He quietly gets closer and closer to you until your body is completely against the cold, wet wall.

“How many?” He breaks the silence while closing the space between your bodies.

“What?” A bad feeling settles in as you feel the anger in his voice, but something is different this time. When Reiner is mad, he usually makes a point about being as loud as he can, so everyone will know what enraged him, but not right now.

“How many times have you cheated on me with Eren?” He grabs your hips, digging his nails into your skin.

“Never! Please, I have never lied to you!” No matter how true your words are, his beautiful eyes are now a clouded shade of gray, like you’ve never seen before. You know this is not Your Reiner, but rather someone else.

“You know I hate when you try to make me jealous, Y/N”

“Reiner, listen to me. Eren just needed help, that’s all there was to it!” You beg him, trying to set yourself free but it’s useless.

“I wish I could believe you, Y/N.” He pauses, letting you go for a split second before slamming you against the wall one more time. You gasp for air as you feel your lungs failing at their job. Before he can do anything else, you look deep in his eyes and screams.

“REINER YOU ARE ACTING LIKE MARCEL!”

His eyes widen as he wonders how could you know that name. His face slowly turns red as he gets closer to you, his mouth right against your ear.

“I don’t know how you know that, but you finally did it.”

He slowly walks away from your body, getting something from his pocket. Before you even have time to run away, you feel a needle penetrating your skin and your body suddenly weighs more than the walls themselves.

You fall to the ground, not breaking eye contact with your boyfriend. The tears finally start rolling from your eyes once again as he picks you up, walking towards the window.

“We’re going to my hometown. Once we’re there, you will have nowhere else to go, and finally, you’ll be mine alone.”

As you start blackout, you hear Bertholdt calling Reiner and saying something along the line: We’re good to go!

So he gently deposits your body on the floor, and as he says

“You belong to me, and no one else, Y/N. The sooner you understand you cannot leave me, the sooner I can go back to protecting you”

He bites his hand and a flash of bright lightning hits his body. The last thing you see before passing out is Reiner, the boy you’ve loved since the first time you saw him, transforming into the Armored Titan. He was so protective of you and always so jealous, and now you finally know why.

Because he was never meant to be here in the first place, he was never meant to fall in love with a soldier. All the nights you’ve heard him sleep talking about Marcel, and being a warrior, everything finally made sense. The amazing person who’s always protected you was meant to kill you, but he spared you because he loves you.

And you love him just as much.

Nobody will ever bring you two apart. That’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to make a request, my tumblr is marsbutterfly!


End file.
